pawpatrolfandomcom-20200222-history
Cap'n Turbot/Gallery
*Pups Make a Splash *Pups Fall Festival *Pups and the Very Big Baby *Pups in a Fog *Pups on Ice *Pups and the Snow Monster *Pups Pit Crew *Pups and the Ghost Pirate *Pups Save a Walrus *Pups Save the Bay *Pups Save a Goodway *Pups Save a Hoedown *Pups Save the Easter Egg Hunt *Pups and the Beanstalk *Pups Save the Turbots *Pups and the Lighthouse Boogie *Pups Take the Cake *Pups and the Pirate Treasure *Pups Save the Penguins *Pups Save a Dolphin Pup *Pups Save a Flying Frog *Pups Save the Diving Bell *Pups Save a Show *Pups Save a Herd *Pups and the Big Freeze *Pups Save a Basketball Game *Pups Save a Wedding *Pups Save a Talent Show *Pups Save the Deer *Pups Save the Queen Bee *Pups Save a Mer-Pup *Pups Save an Elephant Family *Pups Save the Fireworks *Pups Save a Surprise *Pups Save the Mayor's Race *Pups Save Walinda *Pups Save a Big Bone *Pups Save a Floundering Francois *Pups Save a Chicken of the Sea *Pups Save the Woof and Roll Show *Pups Bark with Dinosaurs *Pups Save a Tightrope Walker *Pups Save a Lucky Collar *Pups Save a Lost Tooth *Air Pups *Pups Save Friendship Day *Pups Save the Hippos *Pups in a Fix *Pups Save a Dragon *Pups Save a Monkey-naut *Pups Save the Polar Bears *Pups Save a School Bus *Pups Save a Film Festival *Tracker Joins the Pups! *Pups Save Sports Day *Pups Save a Windsurfing Pig *Pups Save a Space Toy *Pups and a Whale of a Tale *Merpups Save the Turbots *The Pups' Winter Wonder Show *Pups Save the Gliding Turbots *Pups Raise the PAW Patroller *Pups Save the Crows *Pups Save Their Floating Friends *Pups Save a Blimp *Pups Save a Sleepover *Pups Save the Carnival *Pups Save Jake's Cake *Pups Save the Flying Food *Pups Save Big Hairy *Pups Save a Flying Kitty *Pups Save Sensei Yumi *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Baby Octopus *Pups Save Farmer Alex *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Shark *Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Pier *Pups Save a Space Rock *Pups Save a Cloud-Surfer *Pups Save the Runaway Turtles *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Frozen Flounder *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Narwhal *Pups Save Chicken Day *Sea Patrol: Pups Save Puplantis *Pups Save an Ostrich *Sea Patrol: Pups Save a Wiggly Whale *Pups Save a High-Flying Skye *Pups Save a Cat Burglar *Sea Patrol: Pups Save the Flying Diving Bell *Sea Patrol: Pups Save their Pirated Sea Patroller *Sea Patrol: Pups Save Tilly Turbot *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Tigers *Rocky Saves Himself *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Movie Monster *Pups and the Werepuppy *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Swamp Monster *Pups Save a Cuckoo Clock *Pups Save a Windy Bay *Pups Save a Frozen Camp Out *Pups Save the Fizzy Pickles *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save a Runaway Stargazer *Pups Save the Jungle Penguins *Pups Save a Freighter *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Stop a Meltdown *Pups Save a Melon Festival *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Mountain Climbers *Pups Save Bedtime * Mighty Pups, Super Paws: When Super Kitties Attack *Pups Save Breakfast * Pups Save the Birdwatching Turbots *Pups Save a Freaky Pup-Day *Pups Save a Runaway Mayor *Pups Save a Bat Family *Pups Save a Mud Monster * Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Save a Giant Chicken * Mighty Pups, Super Paws: Pups Stop Harold’s Deep Freeze *Pups Save the Balloon Pups *Pups Save the Spider Spies *Pups Save a Roo *Pups Save a White Wolf *Mighty Pups, Charged Up: Pups vs. the Copycat *Mighty Pups, Charged Up: Pups vs. the Dome *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Opening Ceremonies *Ultimate Rescue: Pups Save the Adventure Bay Games *Mighty Pups PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain Turbot Smiling.png|Cap'n Turbot smiling PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain Regular.png|Cap'n Turbot in his standard outfit PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain Swimming Gear (Driftwood Ducky).png|Cap'n Turbot in swimming gear PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain Raincoat.png|Cap'n Turbot in a raincoat PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain Winter Outfit.png|Cap'n Turbot in his winter outfit PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain Character App Video Game Version.png|Video game version of Cap'n Turbot PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain 2012 Production Art.png|2012 production art PAW Patrol Referee Cap'n Turbot Captain Pups Save a Basketball Game.png|Referee Cap'n Turbot turnaround PAW Patrol Young Cap'n Turbot Captain Sailor Pups Save a Mer-Pup.png|Sailor turnaround Pup-Pad, Captain Cap'n Turbot and Francois, Illustrated.jpg|Cap'n Turbot and Francois' illustrated designs PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain white background.png|Image from NickJr.com printable PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain 2D Models Production Art.png|Icons of Cap'n Turbot PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Alternate Captain Main.png|Alternate stance (hand by his side) PAW Patrol Animation Cap'n Turbot Captain.png|Cap'n Turbot in an animatic PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain Turbot Draft Render.png|Cap'n Turbot draft render PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain Coloring Page.png|Halloween coloring page PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain Pirate Pups.png|Cap'n Turbot in Pirate Pups! PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain Ryder Chase Zuma.png|Cap'n Turbot in Chase Is on the Case! PAW-Patrol-Cap'n-Captain-Turbot-Illustrated.jpg PAW-Patrol-Cap'n-Captain-Turbot-Winter.jpg PAW-Patrol-Cap'n-Captain-Turbot-Fair.jpg PAW-Patrol-Characters-Pirate-Pups.jpg PAW-Patrol-Cap'n-Captain-Turbot-Ryder-Rubble.jpg PAW-Patrol-Cap'n-Captain-Turbot-X-Ray.jpeg PAW-Patrol-Cap'n-Captain-Turbot-Referee.jpg PAW-Patrol-Cap'n-Captain-Turbot-Tall.jpg PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot the Captain in Pups Save Their Friends.png|Cap'n Turbot in Pups Save Their Friends! PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot Captain on The Flounder - Rescue Run.png|Cap'n Turbot in Rescue Run! PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot the Captain in Pups to the Rescue 2.png|Cap'n Turbot in Pups to the Rescue Nickelodeon Nick Jr PAW Patrol News PawPatrolNews Twitter Cap'n Captain Turbot Costume.jpg|A Cap'n Turbot costume, seen on the @PawPatrolNews official Twitter|link=https://mobile.twitter.com/PawPatrolNews/status/578647069285621760 PAW Patrol Cap'n Turbot with Pup Badge Nickelodeon Nick Jr. Spin Master Captain.jpg PAW Characters HoldingShape TURBOT.png Tumblr nlc4e8bywD1rsc6wyo4 1280.jpg|Concept art, in which he is referred to as "Mr. Turbot" Category:Secondary Character Galleries Category:Turbot Galleries